elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Labyrinthian (Skyrim)/Archive 1
Dungeon Maps It'd be nice to start getting dungeon maps for big dungeons like these to highlight containers, enemy spawns and help guide people through the level Chris-the-killer 19:00, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Make them then 15:56, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Map view? Instead of having a picture of the entrance to the place why not have a picture of it on the map? Morokei's Dragon Speech Put this on morokei's talk page, figured this might actually be the better place for it. Has anyone else been able to put together what he says to the player in draconic before switching to english? I wrote it down and then checked it against the dragon language and vocabulary page and came up with this so far: Copied straight from in game subtitles then converted into the dragon alphabetical formatt in parentheses. The first statement is the tough one that uses multiple undocumented words. "Wo meys wah dii vul junaar?" (WO MeyS Wah Dii VUL JUNaaR) What is known with certainty is "Who comes to dii dark dungeon?" Who comes? (meyz=Come, specifically in the sense of "become" indicated by "Meyz fundein" = "come unfurled")) to (dii=? possible death related term?; Dir=die, dinok=death, dilon=dead) dark servant? (aar=servant, junnesejer= the kings of the east, jer=east; possibly referring to himself by some title and in the third person) ? Likely something along the lines of either: "Who comes to die by the dark king's servant?" or "Who is to become a thrall in death to the dark king's servant?" which might also be "Who is to become a death-servant to the dark king?" The first one stands on it's own more, the latter options start to make sense in light of his latter statements about how the player's power will serve him. "Nivahriin muz fent siiv nid aaz het." (NIVahRiiN MUZ FENT SiiV aaZ HET) "Cowardly men shall find no mercy here." Cowardly/Unsworn men (men in the sense of mankind; likely meant "mortals" despite clearly using the wrong word as later statements in english indicate he suspected he was talking to Savos Aren) shall find no mercy here. Cowardly is listed for Nivahriin but the possible word breakdown to NI VahRiiN "not sworn" could make sense, or more sense even as a reference to those not in allegiance with the dragon cult. It would also make sense if both were true as they might be seen as synonymous by the dragon cult. A "cowards are those who are unsworn/the word for cowardly is unsworn" situation. Irrelevant Label (talk) 16:07, December 24, 2011 (UTC) It occurs to me that the idea that "dii" is a death related term does not have much to stand on seeing as the character for ii is it's own entirely different character from the single i that appears in the "di-" root for those known death related terms. Irrelevant Label (talk) 06:42, December 25, 2011 (UTC) "Dii" means "my" or "mine", so what Morokei says is "Who comes to my dark kingdom?" Skyrimatmospheres (talk) 10:05, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Giant There's a friendly giant with an ox wandering around. He doesnt speak, but he doesnt attack either. Monkey-_ 22:48, February 1, 2012 (UTC) : I think you will find that is a random world encounter, unless you are saying he us inside ine of the dungeons. HELP Okay I am doing a pure warrior character that doesnt want to and WILL NOT join the colleg purely because of role playing. Now, I want the slow time shout and the dragon priest mask but i cannot get in. Is there any way to glitch through the door bar or something. I cant afford a pc so i cant use console commands :( someone please help Drapsmann (talk) 21:34, August 4, 2012 (UTC) : I'm pretty sure there is no way to glitch through the door on consoles. Sorry. : Jimeee (talk) 21:43, August 4, 2012 (UTC) ::You are aware that the main quest requires you to join the College of Winterhold, aren't you? After demonstrating the thu'um for Faralda, you are considered a college mage. -- 21:58, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Jarl Gjalund On the pages for both Labyrinthian and Bromjunaar there are sections that say that Jarl Gjalund owned the ruins of Labyrinthian during the Second Era, this is wrong as Jarl Gjalund dates back to the Merethic Era. Here is my evidence. Farengar Secret-Fire refers to the terminology of the book Holdings of Jarl Gjalund as dating back to the Merethic Era. The terminology he is refering to is obviously the use of Dragon Language translations for each holding, which probably stopped being used during or shortly after the Merethic Era. Though other evidence could be the reference of ruins dating back to the Dragon War, such as Korvanjund and Volunruud, still being inhabited. Another terminology that supports my claim is the use of the name Bromjunaar in the book instead of Labyrinthian. The ruin probably stopped being refered to as Bromjunaar after Arch-Mage Shalidor built the Labyrinthian during the early First Era in the ancient city. Take heed that the city was long abandoned when Shalidor built the Labyrinthian. Evidence against this. The only evidence used against this is the mentioning of H'roldan. In the book it is mentioned that H'roldan had been siezed from the Reachmen, this is can be refered to the Battle of Old Hrol'dan which was a conquest of Tiber Septim that happened during the late Second Era. The reasoning behind this is that there is no other mentioning of any other battles atOld Hroldan, but this theory assumes way to much. The Reachmen and Nords had been fighting over the Reach for thousands of years, long before Tiber Septim. Notice that instead of Old Hrol'dan, the book refers to it as H'roldan. Because of this it can easily be assumed that the location is not considered old in the time period the book was made, contrary to Tiber Septims conquest of OLD Hrol'dan. Do to the overwhelming evidence in my favor I am deleting the mentionings of Jarl Gjalund in Bromjunaar and Labyrinthian relating to the Second Era. Dovahsebrom (talk) : Fair enough. Although the mention of the Bromjunaar somewhere in the article is still relevant, just not in the second era. Jimeee (talk) 17:18, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Trapped in the Trial of Conjuration If the Dremora in the Trial of Conjuration is killed with a "killing animation," the player will become trapped in the Trial of Conjuration forever. Solution: use console commands to resurrect the Dremora, and kill him again. 21:28, October 1, 2014 (UTC)